


11reasonsShinoHinata

by hazelnutbrew



Series: Livejournal Writing Prompts Collection [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also I'm So Salty That Neji Is Gone, Also there's an unexpected 12th chapter, Angst, But The Prompt Table Apparently Had 12 Prompts So There Is A Bonus Chapter, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual, Hinata My Princess, I Know that the Title Says 11reasons, Or I Might Just Write More, Romance, Shino's Hormonal Hive, Shipping, Sweet, The Hive Makes Everything Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutbrew/pseuds/hazelnutbrew
Summary: Silence stretched out between them. Then, very slowly, Shino's hand lifted towards his face and rested against spectacle of his shades. Hinata looked towards him curiously, wondering what lay underneath. She would see Shino-kun without his glasses after all, and something made her heart flutter that this would be their little secret, something that was only between the two of them.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Smile/Smirk/Grin  
Hinata often wondered what lay behind Shino’s glasses. A mysterious type of person that was usually calm and quiet, Shino wasn’t very forthcoming when it came to topics about himself. However, Hinata believed that their teamwork could use some improvement in that area, though Hinata was always willing to listen to Shino when he was willing to speak. Some part of her never noticed Shino before, especially since her feelings for Naruto eclipsed any feelings she may have had towards Shino, though Hinata knew that Shino was reliable and he had confidence in her when other people didn’t. She appreciated that about him, and this strengthened her resolve to get to know him better.

“Shino-kun?” Hinata said to the young Aburame teen.

She tried to peer at his side profile while he glanced towards her, though the angle that his glasses were positioned at made it impossible to see his eyes. Some people have even rudely claimed that Shino’s eyes were probably multifaceted like a bugs, though Hinata didn’t believe those rumors. She didn’t like people who would spread gossip about someone to tear them down. 

“Yes?” Shino finally said, as though he were in deep contemplation about something. Hinata’s breath hitched in her throat.

“I was…wondering if you could, um…” Hinata said while poking her fingers together nervously and chewing her soft bottom lip out of nervousness. It was such a stupid request, an absurd request, and Shino probably wouldn’t comply at all and maybe she would appear foolish in all this.

“Go on,” Shino said.

“Do you think that…you could take off your glasses?” Hinata said in barely a whisper.

Shino’s face remained inscrutable. Hinata bit her lip.

He thought she was stupid after all. Why would she want to see him without his glasses? Didn’t she only have eyes for Naruto? And it was a selfish request, as Shino has never, in the times that he’s known Kiba and Hinata, taken off his glasses around them.

“For you I would,” Shino said slowly, though there seemed to be a hint of caution about him. “Though why?”

Hinata looked down at the ground. “I just…want to remember your face. Before I go on a long trip to train. To become stronger.”

Silence stretched out between them. Then, very slowly, Shino’s hand lifted towards his face and rested against spectacle of his shades. Hinata looked towards him curiously, wondering what lay underneath. She would see Shino-kun without his glasses after all, and something made her heart flutter that this would be their little secret, something that was only between the two of them.

When Shino removed his glasses, Hinata marveled at the sight.

He had the most beautiful eyes that she’d ever seen. Dark eyes with a vivid intensity that reflected a mature soul and a hidden strength.

Hinata was truly blessed to have this privilege.

“Your future wife would be very lucky,” Hinata admitted, and Shino simply smiled towards her. His eyes crinkled slightly in amusement towards her, and Hinata found that she liked that very much.

“Hinata…” Shino said with a smile that was unusually mirthful for his usual stoic façade. “You do realize you could’ve used the Byakugan to see them, right?”

“Ah, well!” Hinata said, poking her fingers together. “If I did that…that would be an intrusion of privacy, don’t you think? I know you don’t like talking about yourself much, but…I just wanted to get to know you better.”

“I appreciate you respecting my sense of privacy,” Shino said, before he put his glasses on again. However, the small smile still lingered on his lips. “I hope you are satisfied.”

“I am,” Hinata said contentedly, looking towards the sunset, watching it settle with Shino.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Frown/Pout  
This wasn’t like Shino. Though his face showed no outer expression, he was inwardly pouting. It seemed illogical for him to be feeling these emotions, this sense of jealousy towards Naruto, whom he cherished as a friend; but he couldn’t help but feel that way when he saw Hinata hanging on his arm and focusing her lovely lavender gaze on Naruto. That special smile that she reserved only for Naruto—he wished it was directed his way.

Though who would love a bug freak like him? Maybe Shino would’ve had a chance with Hinata, if it weren’t for the fact that he was very private and not very forthcoming with his emotions. He was cool, calm, logical, and always put up the façade of being in control, even when he was falling apart inside and the hive was humming with anger or ecstasy or even lust. Hinata Hyuuga was his obsession, though he cherished her happiness most of all, even more than her cherished his friendship with Naruto and cherished his own well being. Just once, Shino wanted to be selfish, he wanted to think about himself, but he cared about Hinata too much to steal her away from a man that she always had eyes for.

Sometimes he wondered if he deserved happiness as well. When Naruto and Hinata finally got married to one another, he left his words unspoken. It was better that way. The more logical thing to do. It was prudent that he didn’t let his own emotions interfere with what was Hinata’s happiness. But just once, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to confess. It was tearing him up inside. And the hive within him swarmed and thrummed with restlessness.

Shino watched from the shadows. He was good at that, observing, being in the background. Being forgotten. He knew that Hinata wasn’t so cold that she’d forget him, though Shino vowed that he would forget his childhood crush on her and all the romantic notions that he held towards her. From his innocent boyhood of wanting to hold hands with her and then in his later adolescence, leaving his sheets drenched with his uncontrollable wet dreams about her. He would keep all these feelings secret and contain them within himself. No one else knew, except himself and the hive within him.

She’s better off with Naruto, Shino thought to himself. He is a great partner for her. If I have to keep these feelings buried deep inside, then I will do so. For her sake.

So Shino continued on, suppressing this secret side of himself. He loved Hinata Hyuuga, and he would always watch over her. Shino Aburame buried his secrets deep into his heart, where only the hive speaking their chattering secret language, would whisper love melodies about Hinata Hyuuga in the murmurs of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Glare/Stare  
The reason why Shino wore glasses was so that other people couldn’t discern his expression as easily. For example, he easily got depressive when other people didn’t pay attention to him or ignored him or forgot about him, and he was grateful for his glasses so they didn’t see the tears pricking the corners of his eyes when he was feeling a swell of emotion. Today, however, Shino was glaring behind his glasses, the target of his antipathy being Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was like a horse fly, circling around and looking for the best vulnerable place to bite and wouldn’t relent on matter how many times that Shino tried to swat him away. His friendship with Kiba Inuzuka was something that he appreciated, as Kiba was one of the rare individuals who didn’t ignore Shino or forgot about him, though at this moment, Shino wished for privacy and he glared behind his glasses through his tears.

“I wish to be alone right now,” Shino said.

“There’s something that’s been bugging me about you,” Kiba said as he put an arm around Shino’s shoulders and leaned closer to him. “You seem a bit…off.”

Shino stiffened, before he said in a tone colder than he intended. “It’s none of your business.”

“Getting awfully emotional there, aren’t you, Shino?” Kiba said, and Shino suddenly wished that Kiba would stop pursuing this useless line of conversation and just leave him be. The hive swarmed within him in anger. “Look, you haven’t been yourself ever since Hinata got married to Naruto. So tell me what’s up.”

“It’s…nothing,” Shino breathed, then suddenly feeling a depressive aura surround him. He told himself that he wouldn’t cry, though he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t sniffle or whimper, though somehow, that Inuzuka knew that he was crying, and he hated that display of weakness. An Aburame must always bear himself with dignity, and Kiba managed to catch him in one of his vulnerable states like he had his pants dropped down his waist or something. Shino felt vulnerable, exposed, and he hated the raw emotion within him that wanted to scream and howl as the hive within him thrummed and seethed.

“You’re lying,” Kiba said, and Shino shrugged him off and tried to distance himself from his companion. Kiba just didn’t know when to quit, and if Shino exposed the true reason why he was crying and angry, then everything would be ruined. He didn’t want to ruin anything at this point. He wished for Hinata Hyuuga’s happiness, that was his greatest wish, wasn’t it? He promised himself he wouldn’t be selfish, that he wouldn’t reveal his true feelings to her that he loved her. Yet Kiba kept on circling around the topic until his unspoken words floated in his mind in maddening circles, like a planet decaying in its orbit.

“Listen, Kiba,” Shino said, putting his hands into his pockets and staring down at the ground. “It’s useless. What good does it do to bring up that subject over and over again?”

“You’ve got some unresolved feelings,” Kiba said, expressing surprising insight for one who was so loud and boisterous and jumped into the action without thinking. “To tell you the truth, I…I had feelings for her too.”

Shino paused.

“What makes you think that I had feelings for her?”

“I knew that you had feelings for her as far as when we first formed Team 8,” Kiba said, before he gestured for Shino to sit down with him on a bench. Shino complied. “She really is something, isn’t she? Naruto is one lucky bastard.”

“What use is it to talk about these feelings? It would only cause unnecessary complications, and Hinata may never wish to speak with me again.”

“It’s killing you, right?” Kiba said with a sad smile that was all too knowing. “That the person that you love loves someone else. We always knew that she loved Naruto. But we didn’t say anything out of respect of her feelings. So here we are now, discussing Hinata’s marriage and having unresolved feelings. It sucks, you know? But you know, I don’t hate Naruto or anything. He really did so much for this village. To make sure there was peace and we could live happily like this.”

“I never could tell her,” Shino said, suddenly blinking his tears away. Some kind of catharsis was unfolding here, discussing what he felt about Hinata Hyuuga with one of his best friends. “But really, it’s all in the past. Why dwell on it? She’s married. She’s happy.”

“But you’re not happy, are you?” Kiba asked, and Shino lowered his head slightly.

“I cannot tell her,” Shino said simply.

“Maybe not,” Kiba said. “But we’ll always watch over her, right? We’re Team 8, after all. We’ve got one another’s back. And you know I got your back too, right, Shino?”

Shino nodded.

“If I told her, maybe even once…”

“We’re just two fools in love, aren’t we?” Kiba said. “But everything will be okay. We will always be her friends.”

“Of course,” Shino said, suddenly feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He made a promise, didn’t he? That he’d always watch over Hinata Hyuuga. He was the one who believed her silently all these years, encouraging her and having faith in her when no one else seemed to. She really matured into a fine young woman, and Shino may have envied Naruto for his good fortune, he also was at peace with Hinata’s happiness. He would watch over her, like promised, even if she never glanced in his direction the same way that she did with Naruto, because he loved her. And love was unselfish, wasn’t it?


	4. Chapter 4

Kiss  
Shino stoically endured a wound he received during a mission. It wasn’t anything too serious, but enough to cause slight discomfort. However, as an Aburame, Shino bore it all with admirable stoicism. He detached himself from the pain—he acknowledged it, yet he didn’t allow it to consume him. He simply let go of the pain and convinced himself he would let go of his feelings for Hinata Hyuuga as well. His feelings only grew stronger for her during their missions together as Team 8—and Shino was careless and allowed a stray kunai to scratch his shoulder. He pretended it never happened, though Hinata’s Byakugan can see everything. She noticed his wound when they were scouting for insects for Shino to collect and Kiba was practicing his Dynamic Air Marking technique with Akamaru. 

“Shino-kun,” Hinata said as she presented a salve towards him. “I noticed the wound on your shoulder and…I made some medicine to help ease any pain.”

“I’m all right,” Shino said in that detached tone of his. “There’s no need to concern yourself over me.”

“Ah, but Shino!” Hinata said as her gaze went downwards and she looked anywhere except his eyes. “You’re always looking out for me. I know you do. I know that you kept some of your bugs out on patrol so that I wouldn’t be by myself, scouting that village. And you’ve…always supported me and believed in me. I didn’t have to prove anything to you or Kiba. You two just…accepted me as I am. And I…I really appreciate that.”

“You’re our teammate,” Shino said simply. “It’s only natural that we look out for one another. It’s to build camaraderie with one another.”

“I know, but,” Hinata bit her lip, wondering if she should say more. Her cheeks flushed prettily, and Shino found it harder to detach from his emotions and romantic longings for the pale girl with lavender eyes. “I just feel that I should thank you.”

Shino said nothing, though his heart thundered in his chest and the hive scattered and collected together in their frenzy. He wanted her, but he could not touch her. He could not tell her what he felt. So he would let go of his emotions for her, he told himself, but it was getting harder and harder to resist. 

“Um,” Hinata said, blushing a little as she averted her gaze. “Could you…take off your jacket, Shino-kun? I need to apply the medicine.”

Shino’s mind went blank and everything about him short circuited. He knew the reason behind Hinata’s request was for medical reasons, though asking him to strip off his jacket in front of her was something that his mind couldn’t compute. None of them saw the other stripped down before, and Shino felt achingly vulnerable with his jacket to cover his body and to cover part of his face, shrouded in mystery. Everything seemed to become more suffocating.

Then, Shino slowly removed his jacket, exposing the bare shoulder where the kunai had slashed into him. Hinata then applied some of the medical cream on his shoulder, and the wound disappeared with a slight hiss. She really did have a talent for making medicines and salves—perhaps she could be a Medic one day, if she really applied herself. Then again, Shino knew that Hinata would grow up to become a fine young woman. He had faith in her. He knew that she would become more confident, strong, and sure of herself—she needed some guidance along the way, though Shino could help her become the woman that she always wanted to be.

Before Shino could even react to say thank you, Hinata leaned forward and kissed the spot where the wound had been. Shino flushed the slightest bit, and the hive within him hummed approvingly.

“Hinata?”

Hinata smiled pleasantly towards him. “My mother always used to say that if you kissed someone’s boo boos, they would heal faster. It…sounds silly, I know.”

“No, thank you,” Shino said, quickly recovering from his flustered state. “I appreciate the gesture and sentiment. You’re very thoughtful.”

“Say, Shino-kun…” Hinata said, poking her fingers together. “Close your eyes. If you would…”

Shino closed his eyes, complying with Hinata’s request. Something that startled him was feeling lips brush against his own, and Shino was flustered once more. The hive only seemed to hum and murmur with happiness, sensing their master’s elation. Hinata blushed as well, before she poked her fingers together .

“Um…that was for good luck,” Hinata said, her cheeks a solid red. “So…that you won’t get hurt on the next mission. I don’t want to see you hurt like that again…”

“I’ll be fine,” Shino said, before he inwardly reflected on his first kiss. His first kiss with Hinata; the one that he cherished and loved. An innocent, chaste kiss, but even that was enough for him. Just being with her was always enough.


	5. Chapter 5

Hug/Glomp/Embrace  
“Shino-kun.”

Shino turned to look at his lovely lavender eyed butterfly, the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata. Hinata poked her fingers together, the fringe of her bangs obscuring her lovely lavender eyes from view while she lowered her head in submission. She wanted to ask something of him, he knew that much, though he waited patiently for her to speak. He knew that Hinata was hesitant about asking for things for herself, as she was a giving spirit that thought of others rather than herself. Always worrying about someone else, always concerned for someone else, without her own thoughts and concerns and needs taken into consideration. It was admirable, though Shino would teach her that it would be all right to be a little selfish at times, as well.

“I would like to train with you,” Hinata said while poking her fingers together after a long period of silence, a slight flush on her cheeks as though she asked something foolish or selfish. “I…I understand if you’re busy or don’t want to, though…”

Shino placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder to reassure her. “Not to worry. I’m always available for training, any time. I will willingly help out a teammate who requires assistance.”

Her eyes brightened. The hive hummed approvingly. Smooth, they seemed to say.

Hinata didn’t notice the sudden flush that overcame Shino’s cheeks when she clasped her hands on Shino’s slightly larger hand, gripping it warmly. 

“T-Thank you very much, Shino-kun! I’ll do my best, I promise. I want to train more so that I…so that I won’t hold you and Kiba-kun back!”

The flush disappeared from Shino’s cheeks and he maintained his usual composure when he said. “You work very hard, Hinata. I’m certain that your training will prove to be fruitful. Now, I know a little taijutsu myself after observing the likes of Neji Hyuuga, and you might want to widen your stance a little farther.”

Hinata nodded before she got in position for her fighting stance, holding out her arms gracefully and spreading her legs further apart. Shino entered his own fighting stance as well, hyper aware of the details around him from the sweat starting to form a fine sheen across his forehead and the lazy hum of insects around them and within him. 

Shino waited for Hinata to make the first move, and she did. He blocked her fingers from stabbing into his vital points, before he struck out at her, which she narrowly avoided by ducking. Her reflexes were getting sharper, more refined, and their movements in shifting battle stances was almost like a dance, of some sort. At one point Hinata became overeager and thrust forward with her palm. Shino got struck, and felt himself tumbling backwards; while Hinata was falling forwards onto him. Before he knew it, they crashed on the ground, and Shino found himself staring at Hinata’s lovely blushing face when she realized what position they were in.

“Um…” Hinata said, flushing a little. 

Before she had time to react, Shino grabbed her wrists and then rolled over so that he was the one mounting her. The hive growled in pleasure and Shino found himself wondering what came over him. The hive urged him to lean forward and kiss those cherry red lips, though Shino restrained himself. Damn the hive and his hormones! Even though Shino outwardly looked calm, he was a healthy teen. Maybe the hive’s mating season within him might’ve made him a little more bolder than usual, but Shino knew that his own feelings for Hinata grew stronger. He couldn’t help but grow fonder of her.

“Shino-kun…” Hinata said with a small smile towards him. “Your hive…it’s mating season, isn’t it?”

Shino, quite flustered, released his grip on her wrists and bolted upwards. He knew that Hinata was astute (well, she also had the Byakugan too, though…perhaps she was aware of his feelings towards her?) and she was fine tuned to other people’s emotions. Even his, even when they weren’t as open and noticeable to others.

“I’m sorry,” Shino said, turning away so she wouldn’t see his face. Underneath his sunglasses, he was secretly crying. He made a fool of himself! 

“Shino-kun…”

He felt a warm pair of arms wrap around his waist and Hinata rested her delicate chin upon his shoulder.

“I want you to know something…” Hinata said as her grip became tighter. “That I really care about you…and think about you as more than a friend. I hope that…one day, we could…”

Shino broke from her grip and turned to face her, before he wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight. Hinata relaxed into his grip and let out a little sigh of contentment, and she buried her face in his chest while he kissed the top of her head gently. The hive within him purred, and they started to swarm in a frenzy within him as his body temperature rose. 

“Hinata,” Shino said. “I’m…burning up.”

“Okay,” Hinata said while she gently guided him onto the ground once more and hovered her hands over his body. “I’m going to use a certain technique to cool you down.”

Her palms started to flare with a blue aura, a collection of chakra that she sent through his skin pores to help cool down Shino himself and the hive within while they hummed and roared and growled. Shino flushed, finding the act…very erotic somehow. Was this a pretense to other things?

“Hinata, what kind of technique is this?” Shino asked out of curiosity.

“Well, um,” Hinata flushed a little while she continued to move his hands up and down his body. “It’s just to cool you down, but I also heard that it…it could be used for erotic pleasure? I trust that you feel comfortable though, Shino-kun?”

“Much,” Shino said, before casting his gaze towards the darkening sky. “Will you watch the stars with me?”

“O-Of course,” Hinata said, before lying down on her back next to Shino. She then searched for his hand on the ground and clasped it tightly. 

Shino clasped her hand in return while the hive within him sighed with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Snuggle/cuddle  
Shino debated whether he should wear his Bug's Life swimming trunks or not. There was a pool party coming up, and he initially thought nothing of it at first until he realized that his Hyuuga beauty Hinata would be attending. Noticing how she matured over the years and had two beautiful bouncing beauties underneath her hoodie, Shino decided that he would absolutely NOT miss this opportunity at all. He wanted to go to the pool party with Hinata, who would probably wear a two piece bikini to show off her unbelievable assets. Hinata, though shy about her body, probably would be persuaded by Ino and Sakura and Tenten to reveal more of her assets. The girls seemed to form a tight knit group with one another and they were always encouarging Hinata to show off her sex appeal to other people. Hinata went along with their whims and wishes because she didn't like to disagree, but this was the one time where Shino was thankful that Hinata didn't stand up for herself.

She looked stunning in her black bikini. Shino, still wearing his shades, was thankful that his shades covered his eyes from looking at Hinata. Though Hinata probably was aware of all the gazes upon her at the pool as she dipped langorously in the water, pearl droplets kissing her body in intimate trails that showed off her busty body, toned stomach, and lengthy legs. 

The hive hummed approvingly. And Shino thought that his ears reddened from the sight of Hinata dipping in the pool and glistening wet. Though of course, he took on a stoic expression on the outside, but behind his glasses, he was actually crying tears of joy. When she got out of the pool and headed towards Shino, his heart leapt in his throat. What was she going to ask him?

“Um, Shino-kun...” Hinata said in a whisper. “I know that might be unseemly, but...I forgot a towel and I'm a little cold...”

Shino's brain short-circuited. She was asking. To share a towel. With him? Why not Naruto, her crush? Didn't she have feelings for Naruto?

“I don't mind,” He said in a smooth voice. “I have no objections. But Hinata—not that I mind, but couldn't you have shared a towel with one of your girl friends or with someone...else?”

The hive buzzed angrily within him. Shino you idiot! It seemed to say.

“Well,” Hinata said, and she seemed to blush and poke her fingers together. “I wanted to ask you in particular because…..”

Shino felt his mouth dry. Was this going to be a confession of some sort? Shino felt his cheeks warm from the sun and the inner passion that he felt towards the Hyuuga Heiress. She certainly was a wonderful person, wasn’t she? Someone of the utmost admirable disposition. He was surprised that she was being so forward about sharing a towel with him.

“Because what, Hinata?” Shino said kindly. “Perhaps you do not wish to say. If you insist, I will share a towel with you.”

Hinata smiled like the sun towards him. “Thank you very much, S-Shino-kun.”

Shino then wrapped part of the towel around Hinata and they snuggled together at the poolside, watching the others at play. It seemed that the others paid them no mind after all (probably because they assumed that Shino and Hinata were a couple before they realized it themselves? He didn’t know) and Shino wondered how he could be such a brilliant tacticion yet be so dense at other matters. Like when it came to the affairs of a woman’s heart. Hinata, a normally shy and reserved girl, was asking to cuddle up next to him with his towel. That had to indicate she had more than romantic feelings there, didn’t she?

Shino remained silent the entire time while they shared the towel. Hinata did as well. However she did not lean away ore recoil when the hive thrummed and swarmed inside Shino. Then, Shino decided he would make the first move. Underneath the towel, he sought Hinata’s hand and grasped It in his larger one. He peered at Hinata through the side of his glasses and he caught the loveliest tint of a blush on her cheeks at this.

S-Shino-kun...” Hinata said.

She squeezed his hand in assurance, telling her that she accepted him and returned his feelings. “I was a little shy, about going out in this bathing suit like the girls wanted me too. But somehow, Shino, when I’m with you I feel...safe.”

“I’m here to provide comfort should you need it, Hinata,” Shino said easily in a low murmur, and he thought at that moment he wanted to kiss her.. The hive murmured approvingly within him. “I’m here to provide confidence and courage to you. I am your teammate, Hinata. Kiba will surely do the same for you as well.”

“You and Kiba-kun have always been there for me,” Hinata said softly, before she felt her lips press against his cheek. The hive swooned and Shino blushed.

“Hinata?”

He turned to look at her and she smiled softly towards him. “Thank you for everything, Shino-kun. I’m sorry to...to inconvenience you with this, but please bare it a little longer.”

“I have no objections to sharing a towel with you,” Shino said, though his face s till felt warm.

“Well, I’m glad. “But I know that...people might talk about us...and I don’t mind that, to be honest, but...I know that you like your privacy and I’m...doing this selfish request becvause I….”

Hinata paused.

Shino held her breaths. How far did the depth of her feelings go?

“Hinata.”

Hinata turned to look at him.

“Thanks you for this opportunity. I feel like I’ve got to know you better,” Shino said with a smile on his lips. “I will always help you should you ask for a favor. No matter what.”

Hinata beamed radiantly at him. “Shino-kun...I knew that you were an honorable soul,..I always felt that you were...my knight in shining armor? I suppose?”

“A knight?” Shino was flattered.

“Yes,” Hinata said.

“If I’m a knight,” Shino said. “Then that makes you my Queen.”

Hinata turned her face away, but not before Shino caught the blush on her cheeks and the smile curving her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Dazed/spacing out  
Hinata looked lost in thought. Shino often wondered what the Hyuuga heiress contemplated about, when her brow was furrowed like so and her lip tucked in in concentration. She was a gentle-hearted soul that had mysterious depths to her, and a subtle beauty that reminded him of moonlight. But what he coveted the most about Hinata were her thoughts. She was shy and withdrawn, though ever since buildling camaraderie with her and earning her trust, Hinata opened up more and more to him and Shino was privileged to know the things she liked and dreamed about. A kind soul that hardly had a bad word to say about anyone (if any at all). She always managed to spin the positive about something and someone’s traits, including Naruto, whom everyone dismissed as a dropout at first, but as Naruto grew up her affections towards that man grew as well. She probably thought of Naruto in her dazed state, fantasizing about him. Girlish dreams of dates and cuddles and other things, perhaps even marriage. And then…

“Shino-kun?” Hinata said tentatively.

“Oh,” Shino said very intelligently, before flustering underneath the collar of his jacket. “The heat must put me in a drowse.”

The hive seemed to be silent today. Maybe they were too hot to make commentary about Shino’s lack of intelligent answer. 

“Um you know,” Hinata said, as she poked her fingers together and looked demurely at Shino from underneath her lashes. “There’s...an ice cream parlor that I would like to go to. It might help with the heat and it would be a nice treat...as a reward...for all our hard work. Don’t you think?”

“Hm?”

Shino must’ve been out more out of it than he thought. Why was Hinata flushing? Was it because she was hot as well, or…

“Um, Shino-kun!” Hinata said, as she continued to get more flustered and poked her fingers together more frequently. “I-If you object to ice cream, then perhaps we could...go to an amusement park? Or would you rather...I would invite you to my home, but….there are too many people….”

“Ice cream sounds reasonable,” Shino insisted, feeling hot under the collar once more. It was almost like she was asking him on a date, wasn’t it?

The smile that Hinata gave him though was brilliant.

“Thanks so much, Shino-kun! I always wanted to do this, actually, but um, I was too afraid of going by myself, actually. It would look odd if it were just me going by myself, right? L-Like...it’s always nice to share eating ice cream with someone that you...you...”

Hinata blushed, becoming even more flustered than before. Shino’s eyes widened. He dared not contemplate what she could’ve said next. Someone that she was a teammate with? Someone that she liked? Possibly…

Loved?

“I’ll pay for the ice cream,” Shino said kindly, and Hinata smiled and blushed at this.

“I mean, if you do not object to such things b-but...”

“It’s a date.”

Hinata became flustered again, her face tomato red. Shino thought she would probably faint from being overwhelmed (which was a reaction that he thought she reserved for Naruto, but now that he thought about it, Shino was there for Hinata the entire time every time that Naruto didn’t pick up on her signals or affections, the lovable but oblivious idiot) and Shino caught her. 

“Hinata? Are you okay?”

“I think that I’m okay, as long as I stay like this for a little bit,” Hinata said with a pretty flush on her cheeks.

Shino coughed, though his own face was warmed. Just let him hold Hinata like this forever, cuddled in his arms. He was spacing out again, he was sure! But was there anything wrong with that when the love of your life was being held close to you? He had every right to be spaced out and dazed, didn’t he? He should be allowed that privilege, right?

“Okay, Shino-kun,” Hinata said as she adjusted herself and stood up on her own again. “I think the mix of heat and everything made me tired and more prone to collapsing. Though thank you for catching me. You’re always so reliable, Shino-kun.”

“It definitely isn’t a problem at all,” Shino said, and the hive seemed to swarm up and speak to Shino in their little mumbles.

Pretty girl, they seemed to say.

Shino sometimes wished that he didn’t live with his fucking hive, though they were his constant companions before anyone else. They meant well, he was sure. Once Hinata was prepared and ready to walk again, they made their way to the ice cream parlor with generous sized servings (and Hinata indulged and Shino was like why not? She deserved to indulge for all the training she successfully managed today and the months before) of three scooped ice cream. Hinata got strawberry, while Shino got mint chocolate chip ice cream. He decided to splurge himself, because he didn’t normally indulge on sweets very often though he liked them on certain occasions. He thought this this occasion merited it.

However, nothing would prepare him for what would happen next.

While he was licking his ice cream cone, he noticed how focused Hinata seemed to stare at her ice cream cone. The stare was delighted, but there was also a hint of something...sultry? Or was that Shino’s imagination? His pure and innocent Hinata wasn’t a seductive type kunoichi that exploited her sex appeal (but oh she had plenty of that) to others, though when she started the first sinuous lick against the ice cream, Shino imagined it was something else.

Pretty girl, the hive said again.

Shino just wished the hive would shut up and that Hinata would stop being so sensual in her eating of the ice cream, but he couldn’t help but watch transfixed as her tongue swirled and licked and savored the ice cream. If only that ice cream were something else, and Shino blushed at the forbidden thought. What was he thinking?

He continued to lick at his ice cream cone a little morosely, though he wasn’t sure if Hinata was aware of the sexual tension in the air. He didn’t know how much he could handle this! But he promised her a date, and it would be rude to walk out on her, and she clearly enjoyed his company, so he would stay no matter how personally tormenting it was.

Hinata finished her ice cream cone, licking her fingers from the sticky treat that managed to melt and run down the sides of the cone, and Shino was still working on his. Hinata leaned forward to take a lick of his ice cream cone, and Shino felt even more flustered than before. Hinata took a taste of his ice cream, it was like an indirect kiss and it only intensified the naughty feelings that he was having towards her.

“Shino-kun?” Hinata said, smiling and blushing cutely at him. “I wanted to try a sample of your ice cream, actually. Should I not have?”

“N-No, it’s fine,” Shino said, his pants feeling incredibly tight. 

Hinata blinked, before she smiled and held his hand. “Thank you for treating me tonight, Shino-kun. I-If you’d let me...I...I could give you a treat later. If...well...you know what I...mean...”

She squirmed, but didn’t seem opposed to the idea. And neither was Shino.

“I accept.”


	8. Chapter 8

Grope/Hold/Grip  
How did this happen? They were training and sparring with one another, and one thing led to another, and the next thing that Shino knew, he was on top of Hinata and his face landed in-between Hinatas’s very sizeable chest. When Shino realized that the soft pillows that were supporting his face was in fact Hinata’s breasts, Shino immediately retracted and turned his back on Hinata, sitting up and crying behind his glasses. He made a fool of himself! Now Hinata would possibly never ever forgive him, God bless her soul. 

“Shino-kun?” Hinata said. There was no hint of anger in her voice, merely curiosity. He could sense the shy embarrassment in her voice, however.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Hinata,” Shino said, discretely wiping away the tears from behind his glasses. “Though you may not believe me, that was entirely coincidential and...I would never debase you as such by touching there without your permission. I’ve made a fool out of myself, and the only thing I can do is humbly apologize.”

Hinata paused for a few moments, before her arms wrapped around Shino’s waist. She pressed her head against his back. It felt nice.

“Or Shino-kun...” Hinata said, and she seemed to get noticeably more shy here. “You could...t-take responsibility and...finish what you started?”

Shino’s mouth was completely dry. Was this an invitation? To him, of all people! How come Hinata wasn’t this bold around Naruto? But Shino found that he liked these scenarios with Hinata, who trusted him completely and indulged him from time to time. Oh, Inari, what was he getting himself into? This was a dangerous road, and if Hinata permitted him to, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stop himself and...would Hinata regret that it was him, instead of Naruto?

“Um,” Shino said in an intelligent manner. “I suppose that as a man, I should assume responsibility for my actions. But...are you sure, Hinata?”

Hinata buried her face further into his back. “I’m c-certain, Shino-kun.”

She then released her hold on him. Shino turn around to face her. Both of them blushed. Though Shino was grateful that his collar hid most of his blushing, he would be beyond mortified if anyone saw him in such an unseemly state, but with Hinata...well...maybe it would be all right if she caught a glimpse of his blushing face. But when she said to assume responsibility, what exactly did she mean by that? Should he question her?

“Er...” Shino said. “To assume responsibility—what is it exactly that you wish for me to do?”

Hinata shuffled her feet, and er face reddened even further if possible. She muttered something under her breath, and Shino strained to catch the words but he couldn’t catch them.

“Pardon, Hinata?”

“I...I want you to...”

Shino waited. Patience was a virtue of his. Though he held on with bated breath, wondering what her next words would be.

“P-Please marry me, Shino-kun! That is how you’ll...you’ll accept responsibility...”

Shino’s breath caught in his throat. She was proposing to him. And it was an incredible honor that she was proposing to him, the girl that he loved and admired for so long…

“I accept,” Shino said, before he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a long,breathless kiss that savored her, and when his tongue roved around her mouth and explored boldly with vigor. Shino then parted away so both of them could catch their breaths, and he was pretty sure that the both of them were blushing from head to toe. Damn, how did Hinata have this effect on him? All his coolheaded rationality and calm was thrown out of the window!

“Shino-kun,” Hinata said, as she then returned the kiss. It was much gentler and a little shier, but it still felt nice all the same. The hive hummed within Shino approvingly. “Thank you. For everything.”


	9. Chapter 9

Suck/Swallow  
Shino wondered what he should do. After offering Hinata some honey from the hive of his clan’s specially trained bees, Hinata ate the honey with relish and thanked him. Shino thought of other places that the honey could be rather than Hinata’s mouth, and he thought of slathering it in the most intimate and delicious parts of her body and licking it off…

Want, the hive said within him, and Shino just wished they would shut up at times. Pretty girl. Want.

However, while Hinata was enjoying the honey, she tapped Shino on the shoulder and there was a frown on her face. Shino looked startled.

“Hinata? What’s wrong?”

“Mm...” she said, trying to convey what was troubling her, though she couldn’t open her mouth and speak.

“Is your mouth stuck?” Shino said with a furrowed brow, before he smiled a bit. “It’s probably extra sticky, that is true. I can assist you with that, if you wish.”

Hinata looked at him, before nodding.

Shino then put both his hands tenderly on either side of Hinata’s beautiful face, before he leaned forward and began to probe his tongue between Hinata’s lips to unstick her lips. Hinata closed her eyes, but she didn’t flinch her pull away from Shino. The hive thrummed and hummed within Shino, enjoying the honey that Shino shared with Hinata. He managed to unseal the honey from Hinata’s lips, but he found that he wanted to continue the kiss further. He tentatively probed further into her mouth, seeking permission, and Hinata allowed him to do so.

He savored the taste of Hinata and the honey in her mouth. The hive within him growled in pleasure as Shino continued to kiss her tenderly, as though she were the most delicate and jeweled butterfly. After Shino and Hinata were done kissing, both left breathless from this further venture into their relationship, Hinata put a hand to her chest and smiled towards Shino.

“Thank you...S-Shino-kun,” she said. “it was delicious. I got my lips stuck from the h-honey, which is a little embarrassing, but it was very good. T-Thank you for sharing your clans precious honey.”

“I know that you appreciate sweet things,” Shino said in a low voice, before he clasped both of her hands within his own. “But you taste far sweeter than even the most delectable combs that my clan’s bees make.”

Hinata flushed. Then she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Deep/In A Stupor  
Hinata snuggled against him, resting her head against his chest while they cuddled in bed together. After their wedding night, they simply enjoyed one another company. Shino let out a satisfied sigh after making love to his Hinata, and Hinata seemed to enjoy it as well—and the hive finally silenced their incessant cries for Shino’s pleasure. Shino then traced a finger along Hinata’s cheek, before running it down her throat and bare, sizeable chest, then circled around her side. Hinata started to to rouse from her sleep, though she seemed to be in a stupor as she smiled sleepily at Shino.

“Good morning...Shino-kun,” Hinata said.

Shino smiled back at her and kissed her. Being with Hinata was the greatest treasure of all, and Shino often felt like he himself was in a stupor. That this was all a dream and he would eventually wake up and cruel reality would indicate that Hinata was with someone else, happily in the arms of another man (or woman) and Shino was left alone. 

Shino shook his head. He really thought too much, didn’t he? Spending a lot of time alone in his head, imagining the negative (he often said realistic but he knew that he could be a bit negative as a bit of self-aware self-assessment. It was how he survived as a shinobi, after all) though Hinata taught him to open his heart and disclose his feelings. It was wonderful, having a partner and a beautiful woman who would return his affections. 

“Hinata?” Shino asked.

Hinata stirred with his arms.

“Yes, dear?”

“I know this is an odd question to ask, and it’s not me doubting your love in any way, shape, or form, but...what made you choose me?”

And not Naruto, he silently voiced in that question.

Hinata looked at him for a while, before she snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck.

“Because, dear, you showed an earnest devotion and love that I couldn’t ignore. You’ve always been patient with me...training me, and consoling me, and watching over me as a teammate. You’re truly an incredible man, Shino...and I’m sorry I haven’t been ale to express my feelings like I can before, but now...being in your arms...you make me feel safe...and you’ve always been there for me ever since we formed Team 8. Is that not a satisfactory answer as to why I chose you?”

Shino kissed the top of her head to reassure her. “It’s more than enough. Thank you. Sometimes I feel that this entire thing s a dream, and I will wake up one day and you won’t be there any longer. But now...I’m reassured that everything is indeed real.”

“I suppose that you spend a lot of time in your head, Shino,” Hinata said with a soft giggle, before she moved to kiss him on the lips. “I couldn’t express myself properly for the longest time. Always afraid of offending someone or being selfish. But you taught me that being a little selfish is okay, caring for oneself and tending to one’s own needs, and also becoming a stronger person. It’s all thanks to you, Shino-kun...”

Shino flushed. There was no collar to hide the pleased embarrassment growing on his face. 

“I see.”

He cleared his throat, wondering how to convey all the warm and buoyant feelings he felt towards the silver eyed Hyuuga Heiress. He loved her and she loved him. Was there anything more that could be said about the matter? Shino didn’t know, but he felt that he should show Hinata his love to her. He kissed her on the lips again, taking her entire mouth with his own, and it was one of the sweetest kisses that blossomed into a full make out session like they were teenagers. But Shino found he liked it, very much. He wanted to let Hinata that she was wanted and loved.

He will always be by her side. It was the vow he made—and he would be with her forever until he took his last dying breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Sing/Dance/Act  
“Um, Shino-kun,” Hinata said through the door of their room. “Could you come in and see if I look presentable? I-I’m not sure about this.”

Shino went inside the room to check on Hinata. She was dressed in a lavish dress that barely covered up the most intimate parts of her body, but she looked voluptuous and stunning. Shino didn’t know that Hinata even possessed such clothing in her wardrobe, though something in Shino’s mind told him that this must be the conspiring thoughts of her friends. Who else would try to peer pressure Hinata into more ‘sexy clothing’ for the sake of her man? Though Hinata was better at asserting herself these days, a little bit of her old shyness came back, though Shino was patient. He would always be there for her. He promised that he would. What kind of man would he be if he backed out of their marriage vows right now?

“What were you planning, Hinata?” Shino said, finding his mouth unusually dry and cotton feeling around Hinata in that outfit. Damn it, didn’t she know the allure and power she held over him?

“I was...um...” Hinata said, finding herself a little tongue tied at the moment.

Shino waited.

Hinata then flushed.

“I just wanted to surprise you,” Hinata said. “With something like this. I knew that you normally don’t see me like this, and well...I thought of something else to go along with this outfit. Besides, you know, just wearing it...”

Shino flushed. His Hinata was truly a wonderful woman, wasn’t she? He was blessed to have, and in the name of God, Buddha, or whatever entity that was out there, Shino was grateful for them. He normally didn’t worship an imaginary entity, but at this moment, he could’ve left an offering or something for whatever deity that made this entire thing possible. This incident. The marriage. Him meeting Hinata and falling in love with her. Everything.

“I love you, Hinata-chan,” Shino said as he drew her close for an intimate kiss. Hinata flushed prettily and murmured her love for him as well in the crook of his neck, before kissing him there.

Shino shivered. She knew the right places to touch and kiss, and the powerful, magnetic compellation that she held over him only grew stronger. Shino found himself aroused with Hinata in that skimpy outfit, with her breasts and privates barely covered. The bounteous swell of her breasts seemed to threaten to burst out of the undersized chest piece that she wore—and Shino thought that Sakura, ino, Tenten, and Temari had good taste in whatever fashion sense they had for Hinata. Did they all conspire this together? He didn’t imagine that his Hinata was bullied as easily by peer pressure by now, but…

“What made you decide to do this when you normally wear more modest clothing?” Shino inquired.

Hinata looked towards him.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you, for one,” Hinata said. “And I wanted to um...spice up the intimate parts of our life. It’s not like I’m going to dress like this out in public. But this is something that is just for you...and meant only for you...my dear.”

Shino felt his face warm. His pulse rose in excitement, andShino continued to kiss her, starting with her lips and nibbling the bottom one playfuly, before he peppered kisses on her forehead, her cheeks, her lashes and eyelids, and her neck.

Hinata giggled, before she said, “Not just yet, Shino-kun. You will be rewarded later, but first I must perform an erotic dance for you.”

“An erotic dance?” Shino said, his mouth becoming cotton dry as Hinata led him towards the sofa in their living room and she started to perform her dancing for him, wiggling her arms and hips sensually, her back turned towards him, and Shino got a generous eyeful of her shapely buttocks in the form clinging material. Shino was very much pleased. The hive within him was pleased and seemed speechless. Their Hinata was doing this for them, and they all appreciated this gesture of intimacy and love.

“Do you like it?” Hinata purred as she swung one leg over him, turning around and straddling his lap and grinding against him.

“Yes,” Shino said, finding himself completely entranced. She had him, hook, line, and sinker. “You’re surprisingly good at this...Hinata...”

“I may have practiced with Sakura and Ino,” Hinata said with a teasing edge to her voice.

A low growl rumbled in Shino’s throat as he pulled Hinata closer to him, and he continued his trail of kisses upon her neck, chest, breasts, and stomach. “Even if you were practicing with Ino and Sakura, I won’t let anyone else claim you except me.”

“I’m all yours Shino-kun,” Hinata said with a smile as he continued to kiss her passionately. Shino then continued to peel off her clothes and before he knew what they were doing, they were a pile of limbs grasping and clinging to one another, their hips rocking back and forth, Once they continued to pleasure one another, with all the bursting love and emotion that they felt towards one another, they eventually collapsed together on the couch, with Hinata on top breathing softly while Shino panted a little with exertion. 

After they made love with one another, Shino then kissed Hinata on the lips gently.

“I love you too, my little butterfly,” Shino saaid.

Hinata giggled and rested her forehead against his. They lay together like that for a long while, and Shino just remembered how incredibly lucky he was to have a wonderful woman like her.


	12. Bonus Chapter

Fall/Fly  
“Shino-kun,” Hinata moaned as he kissed her on the throat tenderly. “Please...don’t stop.”

A purr rumbled through Shino’s throat as he suckled on her neck and laid a mark on her pale skin to claim her. He wanted her, all of her, and if she permitted him to do so, he would also lay claim to her virginity as well. But Shino was patient and didn’t want to rush their special first moment together. He wanted Hinata to have a memory like none other (even though he was pretty sure that she never slept with anyone else or even kissed them, as far as he could tell, though Shino wanted her thoughts to be consumed by him and only him). They would make love, tonight. Their hot and heated bodies seared with desire for one another.

But now that he saw Hinata’s beautiful bare body before him, he wanted to take his time. To truly savor her. He looked lovingly towards Hinata’s eyes, his glasses off, and he said with a smoldering gaze, “I’m going to pleasure you like no other can, Hinata. So please relax and let me taste you...”

“Do what you wish, Shino-kun,” Hinata said with a breathy sigh.

He continued to pepper kisses on her throat, to smooch upon the mark he lay claim to on her neck, before he traveled down her chest, her breasts, her taut stomach, and finally, to the main course, the delta between her legs. But he wouldn’t and taste her there just yet. He would wet her thighs with sweet kisses, with an occasional lick to stimulate her, but not on her crotch. 

“Shino-kun,” Hinata said, her legs splaying before him and she started to become wet with desire, and Shino decided that it was time to indulge her just a little.

He savored her like she was the sweetest nectar that his clan’s bees could make. She tasted sweet beyond measure, and when he lapped and ladled her secretion on his tongue, Hinata made some mewling noises of desire, and Shino wanted to her her scream his name in pleasure and unchained ecstasy. 

Hinata trembled with each swirl of his tongue he made against her lips. He would pleasure her like none other. The hive within him thrummed approvingly while he did this, and when Hinata peaked, Shino kissed her, then parted away, licking his lips of her sweet essence. Now was a prime opportunity to show her how much he loved her. He carefully removed his pants and boxers, already feeling himself harden after performing oral sex with Hinata. He looked into her eyes, asking permission, and she nodded.

“Please take me, Shino-kun. I want you...all of you...”

Shino obliged. He kissed her on the lips once, licking the bottom lip gently, before saying, “Just tell me when to stop if you’re feeling uncomfortable.”

“Okay,” Hinata said.

Shino entered into her. Slipping into her felt like gliding into some exquisite oil. Hinata let out a sigh, though getting in was a little nerve-wracking, though Shino kept his cool. He was relieved to know that he had been successful in penetrating her without any pain, and she encouraged him to conintue. Hearing the soft mewling sounds she made underneath him while he thrust in and out of her with a beautiful fluidity. He loved her, of that he was certain. After rocking his hips back and forth against her, and she clenched against him with an incessant need, Shino and Hinata eventually both game. His seed spewed hot inside of her, and Shino pulled out and lay beside her on the bed. Both of them breathed with exertion, but were ultimately satisfied.

“how was it, Hinata?” Shino said.

Hinata clasped hands together with him and smiled.

“It was the best feeling in the world, Shino-kun. Especially since knowing that it was you I shared it with...”

Shino’s heart swelled with pride and love towards his woman. Now that he lay claim to her and ultimately showed his love towards her, Shino could be satisfied that Hinata accepted all of him and wanted him as much as he wanted her. He kept his emotions tightly guarded, but somehow, during this, he was raw, aching, vulnerable—fearing that he would be forgotten and disregarded by everyone else, but Hinata showed that she remembered him, and acknowledged him, and loved him. 

“Please...continue being you, Hinata,” Shino whispered as he caressed her cheek.

“I will,” Hinata whispered, before she said sweetly. “I will love you always. Now and forever.”


End file.
